


Lies

by joytheuniverse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, My first fic, i am dead inside and so is my mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytheuniverse/pseuds/joytheuniverse
Summary: You cannot lie to me





	Lies

You cannot lie to me.

His face is covered in dirt, yet still, somehow they can see how his lips twist in some sort of wry smirk. He does not say anything; however, one look into his eye uncovers all of the emotions. Bitterness, lack of hope. Even weird sense of peace. No trace of pleading or desperation. It is clear that the scruffy man in front of them has accepted his fate. Death which he hoped for so much has finally found him. It is only a matter of time.

The fate has decided.

Julian Devorak will die.

The image of his limp body hanging by the neck gives them chills. People would scream and applaud. Many would shake their fists and some maybe even throw vile things. They would slightly raise their head and see the expression on Nadias face. Disgust met with a victorious look.

Bare thought of being cause of someones death turned their stomach upside down. They have done their part of the job and got what they wanted. They would come back to live their peaceful life in the shop, waiting for master Asra to come back. The clients would come in and out. They knew, however, that that various crowd of faces would lack the one they were looking for.

When they met for the first time at the Rowdy Raven Julian was relaxed, laid-back, at home. The lazy candlelight would make him wonders. It would unveil the soft charm behind his eye and they could listen to him and his lectures forever. They would lay their face in the palm of a hand and watch him carry on his monologues until the dawn.

Now it all seemed like a beautiful dream that changed into the hideous nightmare all too soon.

They took a step and then another one until their face was mere centimetres from the cold cell bars. Lips would fall apart and then close. Finally, they shut them for good. Inside of their mouth was desert dry. Even if they could cough up something the sentences would be pointless.

They neither regret anything nor were sorry.

Nadia brought out the deepest of their emotions and that’s all that mattered. They tried to close their eyes and recall Countess face; however, with every blink, it was Julian that they saw. It was their duty to catch the murderer and they fulfilled it. No matter in how much pain they were their soul belonged to Nadia. They finally had a chance in life.

Hearing the warm tone of his voice made their heart fall.

You cannot lie to me.

He was not the one lying, but them. Running away from feelings, the truth was the most moral option in given time. They tried to convince themselves that his words are a common joke. A lie. The last line to make them suffer.

With a frown covering their face they looked straight up at him taking in all his features.

Choking away tears they would storm out of the gallows trying to dodge Portias murderous, betrayed look.

As if their own remorse wasn’t enough.


End file.
